Star Trek parodies and pop culture references (film)
The following are ''Star Trek'' parodies and references in film. ''Ace Ventura: Pet Detective'' In this film, Jim Carrey – as Ace Ventura: Pet Detective – does impressions of several characters from Star Trek: The Original Series. While investigating an empty pool for clues as to the abduction of Snowflake, the dolphin mascot for the Miami Dolphins, Ace impersonates Captain Kirk, holding his sunglasses as though they were a communicator. As Kirk, Ace "records" a log entry into his sunglasses, complete with William Shatner's clipped dialogue, stating: :"Captain's log, stardate 23.9, rounded off to the... nearest decimal point. We've... traveled back in time to save an ancient species from... total annihilation. So far... no... signs of aquatic life, but I'm going to find it. If I have to tear this universe another black hole, I'm going to find it. I've... GOT TO, MISTER!" Ace then jumps forward to look at a drain in the pool and, with his face in the camera, impersonates Scotty: :Ah just can't do it, Captain. Ah don't have the POWER! And Dr. McCoy: :For God's sake, Jim, I'm a doctor, not a pool man! ''Airplane II: The Sequel'' While the original Airplane! movie was a parody of airplane disaster films, the second picture parodied science fiction, including Star Trek with scenes such as: *The doors aboard the Mayflower hiss open with the same sound effect used for the doors on the Enterprise in and . *The Mayflower is equipped a "worp drive" (sic), an obvious reference to Star Trek's warp drive. The maximum speed is "worp 0.5", which is the first speed ordered by James T. Kirk in Star Trek: The Motion Picture. *The "voice-activated doors" at the Alpha-Beta Lunar Base are activated by the user imitating the door sound effect from the [[Star Trek: The Original Series|classic Star Trek series]]. *Commander Buck Murdock is played by William Shatner, who plays him in the vein of Captain Kirk. *Commander Murdock is confronted with "this thing that has red lights that keeps going back and forth" which seemingly has no other function. The prop, is in fact, part of the Regula I set from Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan, where it serves the same function. The same prop has gained notoriety later by appearing frequently on TNG, Voyager and even Enterprise, although at some later times the blinking lights were blue instead of red. Later, Murdock is confronted with "lights that are blinking out of sequence", a reference to the computer displays on the bridge of the Enterprise in the classic series. *Murdock orders "a complete file on everyone who's seen The Sound of Music more than four times." The Sound of Music was directed by Robert Wise, who directed Star Trek: The Motion Picture. *While gazing through a periscope, Commander Murdock is astounded to find the Enterprise flying through space. Austin Powers films Although the movies are a parody of various James Bond films, the so-called "Fembots" in the first movie – Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery – are a parody of the androids seen in . They are even described as "the latest in android replicant technology". In the second movie of the trilogy, Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me, a scene involving time travel also pokes fun at Trekkies' notorious reputation for analyzing seemingly inconsequential continuity errors. Doctor Evil travels back in time from the 1990s to 1969 in order to steal Austin Powers' "mojo" while Powers is cryogenically frozen. When the future Austin realizes his mojo is gone and is about to be sent back in time to stop Doctor Evil, he and Basil Exposition have the following exchange: Austin: So, Basil, if I travel back to 1969 and I was frozen in 1967, I could go look at my frozen self. But, if I'm still frozen in 1967, how could I have been unthawed in the 90's and traveled back to the Sixties? Oh, no, I've gone cross-eyed. Basil: I suggest you don't worry about those things and just enjoy yourself. (turns to camera): That goes for you, too! ''Bill and Ted's Bogus Journey'' Another film that parodies "Arena." While Bill and Ted are watching the episode, they are visited by their android duplicates (aka "evil robot us-es"). The androids drive them out to Vasquez Rocks, the location where "Arena" was filmed, and the ensuing sequence duplicates the camera angles and editing from the "Arena" scene Bill and Ted had just been watching. ''The Boondock Saints'' Scene in Irish pub. A Russian gangster walks in and introduces himself as Chekov. Murphy claps his neighbor's shoulder and says "So you're Chekov, huh? Well, this here's McCoy. Find a Spock, we got us an away team." ''The Cable Guy'' This dark comic film, released in 1996, stars Jim Carrey (see also: Star Trek parodies (television)#In Living Color) as a lonely, television-obsessed cable TV installer named "Chip Douglas". In the film, the fanatical Chip befriends Steven (played by Matthew Broderick), his latest "customer". In what is perhaps the most memorable scene in the film, Chip and Steven visit a restaurant, where they engage in a staged jousting and fighting tournament. During one of the fights, Chip begins to picture their fight as the battle between Jim Kirk and Spock in the TOS episode . He battles Steven – whom he refers to as "Jim" – while handling his pole-axe like a Vulcan lirpa and vocalizing the highly-recognizable music used during the "Amok Time" battle sequence. The real music from the episode begins playing in the background as Chip and Steven continue to duel. Also, on a list of Cable TV company employees, a Jean-Luc Picard is found. For the record, Andy Dick portrays the Medieval Times host who assists the two combatants. :See also: ''The Coneheads'' At the end of this film's teaser, a radar operator is watching on television while the Coneheads' spaceship appears as a blip on the radar screen. The music cue from the "Arena" scene (a stock cue from Sol Kaplan's score to ) segues into a similar melody in the film's score (by David Newman), leading into the main titles. Crimson Tide The 1995 submarine thriller starring Denzel Washington and Gene Hackman has multiple Star Trek references. When repairs on the ship's electronics are proceeding badly, the First Officer of the damaged sub asks his sonar man if he has ever watched Star Trek and then tells him how Scotty always repaired everything and gave more power whenever the Klingons harrassed them. Family Guy Presents Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story! In the direct-to-DVD "movie" , Rene Auberjonois supplied the voice of Odo in a scene that parodied Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. In the scene, Stewie mentions his cousin, Quark Griffin, who is shown being harrassed by Odo, before Quark tells him to morph into "someone with something interesting to talk about." During the opening credits, one of the still frames shows Brian climbing a mountain with Stewie watching from a pair of rocket boots, a spoof of . Near the beginning of the film when Stewie is clinging to Peter's arm, refusing to get into the swimming pool, Stewie screams "I don't want to die! I want to live! LIIIIVE!!!" This appears to be a spoof on the "evil" Kirk's exclamation of the same wish in the original series episode . Later in the movie, Stewie meets up with his future self. When his future self is about to travel forward in time, Stewie leaps up, clinging to his future self, yelling "Surprise!", as Gillian Taylor did in . :See also: [[Star Trek parodies (television)#Family Guy|''Family Guy'' at Star Trek television parodies]] ''Galaxy Quest'' The entire movie is really a parody of Star Trek. It is about a group of actors who used to be on a Trek-style TV show. They tour the country going to conventions when they are caught up in an actual galactic war, which pits a barbaric species against one that has modeled their entire culture on broadcasts of the old television series. ;External Links: * * Hunt for Red October The aircraft carrier depicted in the film is the USS Enterprise, and has the radio callsign "Starbase". The Lost Boys In a scene where three boys are attempting to flee a vampire lair before sundown, they reach their borrowed car and pile in. One of the boys tells another (who got in behind the wheel) to "Burn rubber!" He tries to comply, but the car is in reverse and nearly goes off a cliff before the driver can stop it. After a moment's hard breathing, the first boy says " 'Burn rubber!' does NOT mean 'Warp speed!' " ''South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut'' The climax of this feature-length film based on the series features Satan throwing his abusive lover, Saddam Hussein, into a fissure filled with molten lava while shouting "I have had ENOUGH of YOU!", an obvious reference to . It is noteworthy to mention that Brent Spiner of TNG fame lent his voice to this film as Conan O'Brien. :See also: [[Star Trek parodies (television)#South Park|''South Park'' at Star Trek television parodies]] ''Spaceballs'' as an angry soldier]] The Mel Brooks film parodied several popular sci-fi movies including , Star Trek, , and '' . Several moments of Trek-ness stand out in particular. First, there is a short scene with a Scottish engineer named "Snotty" (All-New Dating Game host Jeff MacGregor) whom Commanderette Zircon (played by future DS9 guest star Leslie Bevis) says "Snotty beamed me twice last night. It was wonderful." After Zircon suggests President Skroob be transported to the command deck, Skroob says "What the hell? It works on 'Star Trek'." "Snotty" beams Skroob about fifteen feet into the next room only to find he has beamed the president's head on backwards. He manages to reverse the process and reassemble Skroob, who opts to WALK to the command deck, which is just outside his office. The merchandising scene – which included Spaceballs: The Toilet Paper, Spaceballs: The Cereal, and Spaceballs: The Flame Thrower – was poking fun at the innumerable merchandising ventures made under the Trek brand, modeling its naming convention after . Later, Lonestar, the hero, attempts to do the Vulcan neck pinch unsuccessfully. The guard he's doing it to corrects him and he knocks the guard unconscious. He later performs the pinch on another guard after attacking him with shaving cream. Near the end of the film, when Lone Star asks Yogurt if they'll ever meet again, Yogurt replies, "God willing, we'll all meet again in Spaceballs 2: The Search for More Money," a play both on the title and Trek's fondness for sequels. For the record, the film also features Tim Russ in one of his first screen roles as one of several Spaceball soldiers literally "combing the desert" (using ridiculously oversized combs) for the escaped prisoners. When asked about his progress, Russ' character (who is using an oversized afro pick with another black Spaceball soldier) raises his helmet's visor and angrily responds "We ain't found shit!" :See also: Stay Tuned John Ritter plays Roy Knable when he finds himself as Captain Jean-Luc Picard, sitting on a command chair on the bridge of the , when Data comes to Roy tells him that the ship has found itself in orbit around Hell and the underworld is hailing them. Data carries Roy to the viewscreen as a hellish commander tells a welcome and Roy and his remotes are sychronized, wherever Roy goes, he goes. The commander is Mr. Spike (played by Jeffrey Jones). The red alert klaxon sounds, Roy turns to Worf, he turns to Roy, Worf is Spike. Roy tells Data to get the ship out of Hell. Data is Spike. Roy shouts in horror, "NO!", he runs to the command chair, breaking off of the armbands. The commander says phasers on torture, the crew raise their type 2 phasers from the show at Roy. Roy grabs a remote and says, "Holy Shatner!" and changes the channel. Transformers (2007) In the new Transformers movie, written by ''Star Trek'' scribes Roberto Orci & Alex Kurtzman, the Transformer called Bumblebee – who only communicates using recorded sounds and songs – can be heard relaying messages using sound clips of Uhura from Star Trek: The Original Series, using the lines "Message from Starfleet, Captain" and the famous "Hailing frequencies open". :Although Orci and Kurtzman, both ''Star Trek fans, wrote the script for Transformers, Orci stated that the Uhura references were not in the script but were rather added during post-production. http://trekmovie.com/2007/06/19/star-trek-referencecameo-in-tranformers/ :See also: "Turkish Star Trek" The actual title of this 1973 "opus" is Turist Ömer Uzay Yolunda (literally translated, "Ömer the Tourist in Star Trek"), and it is part of a Turkish series of comedy films focusing on a character called "Ömer the Tourist" who winds up in strange situations while bumming his way across Turkey. In this gem of a film, Ömer is beamed aboard the Enterprise – or a bad copy thereof, with an effeminate Kirk and a more-emotional-than-normal Spock – and winds up as part of The Original Series episode (but also with elements of and ). The special effects are notable, as some of which are ripped directly from copies of classic Trek episodes, while others make the effects in old episodes of Doctor Who look like those from Terminator 2. :See also: :* :* [http://www.5minutesonline.com/2D/turkishstartreak.htm Turkish Star Trek] at 5 Minutes to Live :* Watch it on YouTube Veggie Tales In the 1995 video, "Are You My Neighbor," one segment is based around a visit to a starship called the "U.S.S. Applepies" (with an appropriate dessert replacing the primary hull). The ship features a Scottish engineer named Scooter. In addition, in the 1997 video "Larry-Boy and the Fib from Outer Space," Jimmy and Jerry Gourd (who appeared as crew members of the Applepies) wear pointed ears. Zapped The lead character plays with a model spaceship he built (made from a Millennium Falcon with a pair of movie-era nacelles and pylons glued onto it) and daydreams about an encounter between the ship and his pet dog. The bridge crewmembers are recognizable parodies of the classic Trek crew. Category:Star Trek